Wild Child (episode)
Episode BraveStarr, Thirty/Thirty and J.B. venture into the Badlands in search of a wild boy who was raised by Dingoes. They find Wild Child as well as the legendary Lost City http://www.hulu.com/watch/63727 Original airdate: October 1, 1987 * Writer: Dennis O'Flaherty * Director: Bill Nunes * Production number: 25 * Airdate number: 14 Story notes The story of Wild Child continues in Episode 56: Call of the Wild Spirit Animal Powers * BraveStarr used Strength of the Bear to throw a large boulder at a mountain and cause an avalanche, ending the ruckuss with the Dingoes. * He employed Speed of the Puma while engaging Zarko the Hunter in the halls of the Lost City. * BraveStarr called on Shaman for advice in his fight against Shaman. * After Wild Child used his sense of smell to locate Zarko, BraveStarr used Ears of the Wolf to find out if the coast was clear. Special abilities * Wild Child displayed Dingo like powers of smell, being able to differentiate between the odor of humans, Equestroids and Zarko the Hunter. * Zarko the Hunter displayed various superhuman powers including the ability to turn himself into a light form, the use of shooting 'Energy Rings' from his forehead and superhuman strength. Episode Breakdown Law Protectors * Marshal BraveStarr - BraveStarr and company engaged a pack of Dingoes deep in the Badlands and found young Wild Child after he had been left behind. The escaping Dingoes led them into the Lost City, where BraveStarr's friends were hunted down and captured by Zarko. BraveStarr asked Shaman for help, who told him to show Zarko the way of love instead of violence. * Thirty/Thirty - Venturing deeper into the Badlands than ever before, Thirty/Thirty enjoyed fighting off a pack of Dingoes. But after entering the Lost City, Thirty/Thirty was the first to be captured by Zarko the Hunter and disappeared from sight. * Judge J.B. McBride - Judge J.B. was the first to befriend Wild Child by tending his wounds and convincing him to trusting the Law-givers into bringing him back to the Dingoes. After entering the Lost City, she was the second to be captured by Zarko the Hunter and disappear. Outlaws * Zarko the Hunter - Zarko captured Thirty/Thirty and Judge J.B. in the Lost City and fought BraveStarr, but was impressed by the courage of Wild Child and could not allow the boy to be hurt. * Barker - Barker led the troupe of Dingoes that ambushed the Lawgivers in the Badlands and left Wild Child behind. * Goldtooth - Goldtooth was part of the troupe of Dingoes that ambushed the Lawgivers in the Badlands and left Wild Child behind. * Howler - Howler was part of the troupe of Dingoes that ambushed the Lawgivers in the Badlands and left Wild Child behind. Settlers * Zeke - Zeke informed BraveStarr that he had spotted a human child living with Dingoes and ventured into the Badlands to search for him. But he turned back when he spotted several Sand-Vultures flying above him. Others * Wild Child - Wild Child was raised by Dingoes but left by them when he crashed a Turbo-Mule during an escape. Judge J.B. befriended him and promised to bring him back to the Dingoes. But instead they found the Lost City where all but Wild Child became prey for Zarko the Hunter. * Shaman - When BraveStarr called upon Shaman to ask for help in dealing with Zarko the Hunter, Shaman told him to show Zarko the way of love instead of violence. Locations * New Texas * Badlands - BraveStarr, Judge J.B. and Thirty/Thirty ventured deeper into the Badlands than any human had done before them. * The Lost City - While trying to escape, the Dingoes led the law-givers straight to the fabled Lost City, where Thirty/Thirty and Judge J.B. were captured by Zarko the Hunter, and BraveStarr was almost overpowered in one to one fight. * Starr Peak - BraveStarr spoke telepathically with Shaman, seeking advice and Shaman answered from Starr Peak. Equipment * Optivisor (mentioned only) - The Dingoes left such a clear trail that BraveStarr decided he didn't need to use the Optivisor to track them. * Scanalizer - Judge J.B. used a Scanalizer to identify Wild Child by scanning his palm print. * Energy Cuffs- BraveStarr threatened to put Zarko in energy cuffs. Weapons * Neutra-Laser - BraveStarr fired his Neutra-laser to scare off an advancing Sand-Vulture. * Sara Jane - Thirty/Thirty fired Sara Jane during a ruckuss with Dingoes. * Trans-Freezer Rifle - Several of the Dingoes fire modified Trans-Freezer Rifles at the law-givers. Vehicles * Turbo-Stallion - Judge J.B. rode her Turbo-Stallion into the Badlands. * Turbo-Mule - Zeke rode a Turbo-Mule into the Badlands but turned back after spotting several ominous Sand-Vultures. Several Dingoes as well as Wild Child escaped on Turbo Mules. However, Wild Child's mule was damaged and crashed, causing the Dingoes to leave him behind. Species * Human * Equestroid * Dingoes * Old Ones Creatures * Sand Vultures - Several Sand Vultures were circling the Badlands sky, causing Zeke to give up his search for the Lost City and venturing back. Minerals External links *Big Cartoon Database *Frank's He-Man page *Internet Movie Database *TVdb *TV.com *TVmaze References Category:Episodes